


Happy little accident

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Jaques is dead and Weiss is in charge, Neo x Roman is just sideship in this one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby is really gay for Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Las Vegas is a very strange place. Many people go there but most of them don't want to talk about their experience, at least, not completely. Well... you know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas... right?
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Happy little accident

“You know, you should take a vacation. You work non-stop. It’s not healthy for you.” A tall man in a white coat and black hat said.

“I don’t work ‘non-stop’. I just have to catch up with all the paperwork. I don’t need a vacation, Roman.” Young woman with snow white-hair replied.

“Too late. I’ve already made reservations in Las Vegas this weekend.” The woman glared at her friend. “Don’t worry, we got two rooms. Come on Weiss, we will enjoy this.” Weiss sighed.

“Alright, but I am not going to enjoy it, just so you know.” Roman gave her a sly smile.

“Oh come on, you’re famous and rich. I am sure you’ll enjoy it way more than me. Girls are gonna stick to you the second you’re gonna set a foot in there.” Weiss looked at him, unamused. 

“I don’t want any relationship, you know that. And my condition isn't really helping.”

“Who talks about a relationship? We're going there to enjoy, and in your case maybe lose something as well.” Roman grinned as Weiss’ face reddened.

“Shut up, stupid!”

* * *

“We have to celebrate your birthday. It will be great, I promise.” A short girl with pink and brown hair signed.

“Yeah, but casino? Can’t we just do a normal Halloween party?” Girl in a red cape and with dark hair that faded to red replied.

“No, we do that every year. This weekend I am going to take you to Las Vegas and you are gonna enjoy it. You’re going to be legally able to drink alcohol.” The short girl replied.

“Can I just… not go? Please, Neo.” The girl in red asked little worriedly.

“Ruby, I will kidnap you in your sleep if I have to.” Neo signed, jokingly… probably.

“Please don’t do that. Alright, I am gonna go but if they don’t sell cookies I am leaving.” Ruby replied, also jokingly… also probably.

* * *

The time flew and Weiss found herself in a bar in the huge casino on Saturday night.

“Stupid Roman. What am I supposed to do here?” The woman grunted as she took another sip of her drink.

“There are a lot of things you can do here. Believe it or not, but I hear people complaining about not wanting to be here three times a night. Yet, every single time, if they stop here again, they are really enjoying it here.” A bartender replied to Weiss.

“Really?” Weiss simply asked, already feeling little tipsy.

“Definitely. By the way, there are some guys that can’t take their eyes from you.” The bartender motioned with his head and Weiss just scoffed.

“Too bad, I am on girls.” The bartender gave her a smile.

“Oh, there are a few girls too.” He motioned again in the location.

“That sounds better… but for that, I have to get drunker. Give me a shot of the strongest thing you have.”

* * *

This morning was the worst she could remember in a long time. Weiss opened her eyes and the light burned her eyes, she quickly closed them and tried to get in sitting position. Just as she started moving though, she felt as if her head would explode any minute now.

“My fucking head.” She knew it was not ladylike to swear but she didn’t care. Her head was in a fire and the only thing that made it slightly better were her cold rings on both of her hands.

“Wait a minute… I don’t wear rings on the left hand.” She opened her eyes again, trying to get used to the light. When she could finally see, she inspected her left hand.

“Oh… FUCK!” She had a ring on her left ring finger, a ring she was sure wasn’t hers… that doesn’t mean anything, right? Maybe, she just bought it yesterday when she was drunk. As she was trying to remember, she heard a knocking on the door. She slowly went to open the door and saw Roman standing there with two coffees.

“I heard you shout, here take this. It’ll make you feel better.” Weiss took the coffee and noticed that her friend wasn’t looking his best either.

“Roman, do you remember what did I do last night?” Weiss asked after a few minutes of silence when her headache could be manageable.

“I remember I saw you but I don’t know. I got married though.” He proceeded to show a ring on his hand. Weiss showed her own and, to Weiss’ horror, they looked the same.

“Oh fuck! Please don’t tell me we got married!” Roman chuckled a bit.

“No. I found some wedding papers. So, unless your name is Neo, you save.” He chuckled again.

“Oh… thank gods… Wait…” She quickly stood up and scanned her room for any papers. She found some on the nightstand and quickly grabbed them. She quickly read through the pages and when she finished, she just fell on her bed.

“Oh my. Did we have a double wedding?” Roman was amused by the whole situation. He stood up and took the paper. “Well, at least it’s not a guy, right? And Weiss Schnee-Rose has a nice ring to it.” Weiss looked at him with the most hateful glare.

“You don’t get how big of a problem is this?! What if I don’t like her? And that probability is high. I can’t just divorce her. The media would love to have something like ‘Owner of Schnee Electronics Company divorcing a woman she married in Las Vegas’ in the title. What if I divorce and she would try to get a part of the SEC? How would it look if I would want to get somebody? I am going to be divorced, and worse. I am going to be ‘the one that got married in Las Vegas’. My life is over, do you UNDERSTAND Roman?! OVER!” Weiss panicked.

“Hey, calm down. You’re overthinking this. You haven’t even met her, maybe you’ll like her.” Roman tried to calm her friend down.

“Oh yeah? And what about your wife? Are you going to like her?” Weiss asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know. I found something that looks like a room number, so I am going to try to check it out. You comin’?” Weiss rolled her eyes and stood up.

“You’re afraid to see the love of your life alone? Sure, I’ll go. If it was a double wedding she could be able to describe how that Ruby girl looked like.”

* * *

“Neo, I am really afraid. What if she doesn’t like me? What am I saying, of course, she is not going to like me.” Ruby’s eyes were watery.

“Don’t worry, she’ll love you. You’re great and funny and if I was gay I would definitely find you sexy.” Neo signed, trying to boost Ruby’s self-esteem. She didn’t lie though.

“Thanks, but Weiss Schnee? The billionaire girl that looks like an angel and has a voice like one? Do you think she would even consider to not divorce me the second she’s going to see me?” Ruby whimpered at the thought. Ever since Ruby was thirteen, she had a crush on Weiss. Ruby knew it was stupid since Weiss never even saw her. They lived in different states and Weiss was popular and rich while Ruby was… Ruby. Weiss was Ruby’s favorite singer but about two years ago, Weiss stopped singing. It made Ruby extremely sad but about a year later she discovered that Weiss had taken over a family company and was sometimes seen in the news. Weiss made the news so much more interesting.

“Well, she married you. And she bought that ring. There is no way you could afford that. I say try it.” Neo laughed at her joke. The time they spend with Yang had definitely negative effects on her.

“I-I guess that you’re right… but what if-” Neo stopped Ruby from talking.

“No negative thoughts. Now, go get yourself ready. Pick some nice clothes and all. When you’re done, we are going to find our new partners.” Neo commanded.

“Ok…” And so Ruby slowly got to the bathroom and Neo started thinking about her husband. She knew he was really tall and had orange hair but that was all. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Neo moved to open and was quite surprised by what she saw.

“Hello, my name is Roman. Are you by any chance Neo?” The man stood there with a cane and quite charming smile. Behind him, however, stood there a woman with white hair and a very unhappy face. Neo focused on the man that she realized was her husband. She nodded but then pointed at her mouth and shook her head.

“You… don’t speak?” The man asked and Neo nodded.

“That’s fine. I understand sign language… mostly.” Roman boasted.

“Really?” Weiss asked.

“My grandpa was mute. He learned me sign language so I can get away from trouble.”

“Were you a naughty child?” Neo jokingly signed.

“Well, yes. I got in the trouble quite often. In my defense, my grandpa always challenged me to do something and paid me if I succeded.” Neo silently chuckled as she motioned to the two to come in. The three of them sat on two beds, Weiss and Roman sitting on one while Neo sat on the other.

“So… as it seems we got married last night.” Roman said, showing the ring at the same time Neo did. “What do you want to do about it?” He asked. Neo thought for a bit and decided to follow her advice to Ruby.

“I don’t really want to move from Portland, I have friends there and everything. Where do you live?” Neo slyly smiled when she saw Roman’s surprised face.

“Me? Oh, I live in New York but I wouldn’t mind moving to Portland.” He returned the sly smile as he saw Weiss widening her eyes. Weiss then slightly coughed to her hand.

“Sorry for interrupting but… do you by chance re-” Before Weiss could finish her sentence, the bathroom door opened and Ruby, wrapped in a towel stepped out.

“Hey, I heard some voices. Are you watching… TV…” Ruby’s eyes widened when she saw Weiss Schnee sitting on her bed, mere meters from Ruby, looking at her… And Ruby had just a towel.

“No, I am just talking with my husband and your wife.” Neo signed and upon seeing the response, Roman stood up and stretched his hand.

“The name’s Roman. You’re Ruby, right?” Roman helped her friend to not look like she doesn't remember the girl.

“Y-Yeah.” Ruby nervously responded. Weiss was surprised, to say the least. She tried not to show it though. Then her mind started drifting away as her eyes looked at Ruby’s beautifully formed chest, her perfectly curved hips, and those thighs… Was it hot in there or was it just Weiss?

“Well, I have an idea.” Roman looked at Neo. “What if we talk about it more at breakfast and leave these two here?” Roman smiled when he saw Neo’s mischievous expression.

“Sure.” And so, before either Weiss or Ruby could say anything, their friends disappeared.

“Uhh… I am just gonna take some clothes on.” Ruby quickly grabbed some stuff and returned to the bathroom.

_ She’s really pretty… but that doesn’t mean anything. She still could be a horrible person. Even if she doesn’t look like that. _ While Weiss’ mind was occupied with thoughts on how to deal with this, Ruby put on her clothes, her cape, and her smile. She thought about whether or not to put on the cape but concluded that she should be honest and herself.

“I am back.” Ruby’s smile shined through the room as she sat beside Weiss. Then, awkward silence hit.

“Look... Ruby… I…” She looked the girl in her eyes and saw a slight blick of fear and sadness. “I don’t really know what to do. Like… what are we supposed to do now? Should we… move in together? Go on dates together? I am not even sure how normal relationships work and so…” One could think that Weiss didn’t know what to say but she always knew what to say. It was part of her job to talk to people. No, she knew exactly what to say… but she got lost in Ruby’s beautiful deep silver eyes. Ruby was looking directly into her soul. Eyes like these couldn’t belong to a human, was Ruby an angel? A fairy? Weiss started to understand the actions of drunk Weiss.

Ruby was a little afraid. Weiss would surely ask about divorce anytime now if she won’t do anything. “I know that I am not maybe the person you dreamt about and I am not rich or famous, and I know you're way out of my league but… could you please give me a chance?” A tear formed in Ruby’s eye.

“Are you… asking me on a date or to try to be your wife?” Weiss asked, slightly confused.

“Y-Yes.”


End file.
